To Regain What Was Lost
by Yukito097
Summary: A new face arrive at Ponyville, followed closley by tragedy. Meanwhile, at Alexandria castle, the Princess has gone missing, and Zidane and Steiner lead the investigation to find her.  2 stories, starting from different worlds, join together.
1. The Visitor

"Well well, Twilight Sparkle, it seems that the Elements of Harmony have failed you." Nightmare Moon looked down on the purple Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, as she lay down on the floor, utterly defeated. "And now I shall finally have the eternal night that I should have had 1000 years ago!"

"…na…Luna….LUNA!" Luna woke up quickly to the sound of her sister, Celestia, shouting her name. "My my, dear sister. I've been here calling you for a while now."

"…Sister?" Luna looked over at her clock and saw that it was still early morning. Wiping her eyes and yawning, she pulled the covers of her bed back over her body. "It's still early. Why hast thou awoken me from mine slumber?"

"Luna, look at this!" Celestia presented Luna with a ruby of some kind, that was glowing a very bright crimson red. "It's the Ruby of Prophecy. And it's shining!"

"That's nice, sister…Wait, what!" Luna bolted out of bed, and stared at the ruby in Celestia's hoof. "But…Doesn't that mean…"

"Yes, exactly…" Celestia looked out through the window next to Luna's bed. "Disaster is approaching us." Celestia got up and moved towards the door, now donning the serious face she rarely ever wears. "Luna, we must go to the Seer's Pool at once."

The following day was proving to be a quite normal day in Ponyville. The Pegasi had cleared the skies today, leaving a bright day for all the little ponies in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville's resident bookworm, was on her way to visit her friend Applejack to lend her a book that she had asked for.

"Hey Twilight, can we stop of at Sugarcube Corner on the way? I heard they have new cupcakes that are supposed to be DELICIOUS!" Spike, the small purple baby dragon that rode on Twilight's back, started drooling at the thought of eating delicious cupcakes.

Twilight bucked up a little bit to make Spike snap out of it. "Later, Spike. I told Applejack that I'd get this book to her this afternoon, which ends in…" Twilight looked up at the sky, and made a quick calculation of the time based on the Sun's position. "20 minutes! Now hold on, we have to get there quickly!"

"Y'know, I don't think she'll care if we're a little bit laAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Twilight suddenly started galloping quickly, and Spike had to use all of his strength to keep from falling off. "TWILIGHT! STOOOOOP! I'M GONNA BE SI-" Spike was cut off by a sudden loud explosion happening just over the hill to their left. Twilight suddenly stopped, and Spike got off whilst he still could, staggering around as if he were drunk out of his mind. "What…What was THAT?"

"…I don't know, but…Maybe we should investigate. Somepony might be hurt." Twilight, forgetting all about the book she was delivering, started moving towards the sight of the explosion.

Slowly peering down the crater at the site of the explosion, Twilight noticed a small, cylinder shaped object behind a veil of smoke. "What's that?" Twilight turned around to see her friend Rainbow hovering behind her, along with a bunch of other ponies that had gathered around to see what had happened.

A short distance away from the crater, on the opposite side from where Twilight was standing, Ditzy Hooves, a resident of Ponyville with an abnormal eye condition, was following a trail of what looked like blood leading away from the crater. She peeked her head into some bushes where the trail lead, and saw something she had never seen before lying against a tree. "What the?" She moved closer, examining this strange thing, very cautiously. She noticed it breathing heavily. Was it alive? "Umm…Hello?"

Suddenly, the strange creature - a humanoid with brown hair going down to the bottom of his neck, wearing half a black long-sleeved shirt and what used to be a pair of black trousers now reduced to black shorts - looked up, and reached out towards the little pony. "Quiet." Before she could move away, the creature grabbed Ditzy's neck with one hand, and, with its other hand, struck Ditzy's neck, causing her to fall unconscious. The creature stood up on its two legs, and looked started moving deeper into the forest. "The hell? Was that…A talking pony? I must be seeing things…Gotta get outta here…" He stumbled across a small house in a clearing, and took a moment to think. Finally, he started moving towards the house.

Fluttershy, a kind and gentle pony, who loves caring for animals, was finishing her daily routine of feeding all of her animal friends. "There we go. Now, don't eat too fast or-" Before she could finish her thought, Angel, her pet rabbit, gobbled down his entire meal all at once. Shortly afterwards, he was on the ground, holding his stomach in pain. "I tried to warn you. If you eat too fast, you'll get a tummy ache." Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. A crashing noise that came from her house. "WAAH!" She jumped up really high, and made a slow decent with her wings to the ground, before turning to her house. Still shaking, she approached her front door, which was wide open, despite her closing it earlier. "H-Hello? Is…Is anypony there?" She moved closer, until she was finally at the front door. She poked her head inside, and took a quick look around. The entire room was a mess. There was obviously something in there. "T-Twilight? Rainbow Dash? RariTYYYYY!" Fluttershy ran around the corner of her house when she felt something tap her on the back.

She peered around the corner, and noticed it was just a leaf falling on her. "Phew…EEK!" She head another loud noise inside her house, and started shaking even harder. "Wh-Who's there?" She continued shaking in one spot for a few seconds, until something came out of her house through the front door. "AAAAHHHHH!"

The humanoid looked to his right, and pulled out a knife that he had found inside the house. "…" He saw another pony there, only it had fallen unconscious after letting out a very loud scream. "Umm…I'll be borrowing your first aid kit…" He started to limp away, carrying a first aid kit that he had found inside the house, but stopped when he saw an army of many various animals gathering in front of him. "…Don't tell me they talk, too…" He turned around and, as quickly as he could with his injuries, ran back towards the house, the animals all chasing after him. He managed to get inside and slam the door shut before they could reach him.

"This is a pretty bad day!" He locked the door and made his way towards the nearest window. As expected, the animals were attempting to reach him in any way, but oddly enough they seemed to be trying to avoid breaking the window. "…They're trying not to damage the house? In that case…" He scanned around the room and saw that three windows were open. He rushed to the first one and closed it quickly. He saw the animals running around the house to the next window. He managed to beat them to it, but by the time he reached the final window, a tiger was attempting to make its way in. "You've gotta be kidding me, a freaking tiger!" He grabbed a nearby broom and attempted to push the tiger out by jabbing at it, but it wasn't working. The tiger was swiping its claws, and opening the window further. He looked around the room once more, and a box of matches and an oil lamp.

"Let's see how you like this!" He threw the oil lamp at the tiger, causing it to shatter and cover the tiger in oil. The tiger still didn't back away, until it saw the intruder lighting a match. Realising that it was covered in oil, it backed off and allowed the intruder to shut the window. "…Clever animals…" He extinguished the match, and checked the room one final time. "Alright, if they don't intend on damaging the house, I should be safe for no-" His thought was halted when he heard what he could only assume was some kind of bird call outside. "Crap! They're coming from the top!" Before running upstairs, he noticed a fireplace with a chimney. He used the matches to light it up, preventing access through the chimney, and then made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Applejack was galloping as fast as she could towards Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Twilight, Rainbow! I've *huff* I've been looking *wheeze* for you…"

"Oh! Applejack!" Twilight used her magic to give Applejack the book she wanted. "Sorry I'm late. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded, obviously feeling much more guilty than she should do.

"No, forget the book for now! I think Fluttershy's in trouble!" She told them, after taking a moment to catch her breath. "I heard he screaming real loud, and galloped on over fast as I could!"

"What!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight shouted in unison. Rainbow Dash immediately took to the skies. "I'll go on ahead, guys!"

"Right, we'll be there as soon as we can!" Twilight responded, but Applejack decided to sit this one out.

"Sorry Twi, I don't think…I can run…For awhile…You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Twilight galloped in the direction of Fluttershy's house, with Spike yet again hanging on to Twilight's tail, so that he wouldn't fall off.

Back at Fluttershy's house, the intruder had managed to shut all of the windows, but was a little too late; 2 flacons were now inside the house with him, kept at bay only by a small kitchen knife, that wouldn't hold them for long. "Back! Back I say!" One of the flacons made a move forward. One swing of the knife made it stop for a second, but then it continued, along with the other one. "…Great, taken down by falcons…Just great…" There was a loud knock at the door. The falcons halted and turned to it.

"H-Hello? Who's in there? Please…Please let me in…" The falcons started flying downstairs, and unlocked the door, allowing the yellow pony Fluttershy to enter. "Oh, it's you two! What's going o- AAH! My house! Did you two do all this!" She was frantic, and clearly a little angry, but she still maintain a kind and compassionate voice. The falcons shook their heads in unison, and flew back upstairs.

"Hey! Get back! I order you to stay away from me!" The intruder ran downstairs, with the falcons giving chase right behind him. With the Fluttershy blocking the door, and all of the other animals outside, there was no hope of escape. "…Damnit…" Fluttershy moved closer to the humanoid, who held his hand out, forgetting that he had dropped his knife upstairs. "Stay away from me! I-I said…Stay away!"

Flutteryshy dodged his punch, and had some of her animals hold him down. "Now, just stay put!" She moved over to the nearby first aid kit, and brought it over to the intruder. "You're injured. We need to disinfect your wounds and then put bandages over them." She opened her first aid kit, and started treating his wounds.

"Ow! Careful!" He was still squirming, but less so than before. He watched her carefully, making sure she wasn't trying to trick him. "Why're you helping me? Y'know I broke into your house right?"

"Yes, but your injured. I'm sure you were just looking for something to treat your wounds."

Yeah, that was true. But it wasn't really an answer he understood…Was she a doctor or a nurse or something? Then he looked at all her animals. 'Ah' he thought to himself. 'She likes animals…Maybe she's a vet…And I guess to her, I'm no different…' By this point, he had stopped struggling all together. He was already feeling better from her treating his wounds. "And what about your pets? They attacked me, y'know?"

"Yes, and I'll make sure to have a word with all of them later." All the animals seemed uneasy when they heard that. "And they're not my pets, I'm just looking after them…My goodness, how did you ever get in this condition?"

She extracted a metallic from one of his wounds – a bullet. "I…Don't wanna talk about it…" By this point, all of his major injuries were seen to and dressed, with only minor cuts and scrapes remaining. "…My name's Alex. What's yours?"

Fluttershy looked up at Alex, and placed a pink plaster with a smiling sun on his forehead, over a minor cut. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Alex. My name's Fluttershy." She smiled at him, and told all of the animals to let him go. "There, all better now." She closed the first aid kit, and moved over to...What used to be a cabinet, but was now just a pile of wood and broken medical supplies.

"Umm…Sorry about that…" Alex got up, and decided whether he should make a run for it or not. He did feel somewhat bad for Fluttershy, who looked like she was on the edge of tears when she looked around her house. "Uh…You ok?"

"Fluttershy! What happened here!" Rainbow Dash looked around the room, and then focused on Alex. She glared at him for a bit, and after a few seconds, Alex started glaring back. "Who're you? Or WHAT are you, for that matter?"

Alex reached for the right pocket on his coat, before remembering that he was no longer wearing one. He had his I.D. in there, and instinctively reached for it when asked who he was. "…I'm Alex. Alex Kaminari. A Hydrocian. And you?"

"Huh? A what! I've never heard of that before?" Rainbow Dash replied. She then moved over to Fluttershy, to see if she was alright.

"Not surprising…Listen, I'm in a hurry, so, if you'll excuse me…"

Rainbow Dash was about to say something, but Fluttershy spoke first. "Hold it!" Alex stopped, and turned to Fluttershy, expecting to heard something about how her should help clean up his own mess or something like that. "You're still hurt. You need to lie down and rest."

It was silent for a moment, and then Alex made for the door. "Yeah yeah, but like I said, I'm in a hurry right now, so-" Suddenly, Fluttershy was blocking the door, and staring him right in the eyes, with a look that made him not want to fight her in his condition. "Umm…On second thought, rest sounds good…" Fluttershy lead him upstairs, and showed him to the guest bedroom, where she told him to sleep until he was healthy again.

When she back down, she saw Twilight at the door, looking around intensely. "Oh, wow, Fluttershy…This room is a complete mess!"

"Yeah…I know…I was just about to clean it up. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Fluttershy picked up her broom, but it was then quickly yanked away by Twilight's magic.

Around Twilight was an assortment of objects, including: a broom, a dustpan and brush, a pen, a clipboard, a hammer, some nails, some cloth, a sewing machine, a needle, some thread, and other various DIY items. "Don't worry, gals!" The purple pony said, very enthusiastically. "Just follow my lead and we'll have place looking better than ever in no time!"

FLuttershy semi-smiled, happy that Twilight was willing to help. "Umm…Just the way it was before will be fine."

Later that night, at the Canterlot Royal Palace, in the throne room:

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting on their thrones, looking down on their guest who was kneeling before them. "I see…And you're certain it's the only way?" Princess Celestia asked her guest.

Her guest, a humanoid wearing white robes with a red trim, with long brown hair going down to his waist line, looked up at them, still kneeling to show his respect. "Yes, Princess. We must kill him, before he has a chance to kill all those who govern this land." He opened a scroll, which had a picture of various people on it. All but one was crossed out. "The one who is not crossed out…He is our target. Alex Kaminari. Mass murderer." He closed the scroll, and got up. "I request your full co-operation in capturing him. Dead only."


	2. The Journey

The morning sun shone through the window in Fluttershy's guest bedroom, and the sounds of animals waking up caused Alex to wake up. He allowed some time for his eyes to adjust to the light, and then tried to get up. "Ah!" He stopped, and grabbed his stomach tightly, his breathing getting momentarily heavier. "Still hurts…"

"Good morning!" Alex turned to the bedroom door and saw Fluttershy, the yellow pony who had treated his wounds yesterday, walking towards him with a tray. She placed it on the bedside table. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

Alex looked at the tray. It had what he assumed to be his breakfast on it: a bowl of hay and a glass of water. Well, at least he could drink the water. "Yeah…More importantly…"

Fluttershy knew what he was going to ask – the same thing he had been repeatedly asking for last night, before going to sleep. "Yes, yes, don't worry. Twilight and the others will be bringing whatever of your stuff survived here this afternoon." She picked up a spoon and scooped up some hay, offering it to Alex.

"…" Alex wasn't sure what to do. He didn't eat hay. His body lacked the ability to safely process it. Not to mention it tasted awful. But then, there's something about this caring, animal-loving pony, that you just couldn't refuse, and whose feelings you simply couldn't stand to hurt. "I'll eat later. I'm not hungry right now."

He took the glass of water and drank it. "Oh no, you're not ill are you? Let me check your temperature!" She placed her hoof on her forehead, and then pulled it away quickly. "Yikes! You're burning up!"

Alex finished drinking, and placed the glass down. "No, I'm fine. The burning up is my body healing itself. One of my organs was badly damaged, and my body's fixing it up, but that releases a lot of energy." A few seconds after saying that, he realised that he probably should've just said that he had a fever.

"Wow," Fluttershy said, clearly impressed. "Your kind can do that? Amazing!" She heard a knock at her front door, and excused herself to go answer it.

"…No, just me…" Alex said to no-one in particular, after Fluttershy had left the room. "Wait…She said Twilight and the others earlier, didn't she?" And sure enough, moments later, 4 unfamiliar ponies were in the guest bedroom introducing themselves. 'Great,' Alex thought. 'I need to get out of here, before more people…Ponies…Whatever. Before more of them know I'm here.'

**On the planet Gaia, in the kingdom of Alexandria:**

"ZIDANE! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE! BIG TROUBLE!" This loud voice could only belong to one person in the whole castle. This loud, obnoxious voice that causes all of the soldiers around to stand at attention immediately.

"Rusty!" Zidane turned around to face Captain Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Queen's Knights of Pluto, who was running through the Castle towards Zidane. "Remember what I said about toning it down a notch? Seriously, how does Beatrix ever put up with you?"

"T-This is no time for that! Here, look at this!" Steiner handed Zidane a piece of paper, and starting pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

The note read: "To whomever may find this note. What I'm about to tell you may come as a shock, but please, try to remain calm." Zidane looked at Steiner, thinking: 'Too late…'. He continued reading: "It has come to my attention that a disaster has occurred, and an even greater disaster is about to unfold. A friend from my dreams has requested my assistance, but I'm not sure how much help I can be. Nevertheless, I have left to other my help however I can. Steiner, Zidane, I need to ask a favour of you two: On top of this note, there should have been a small white object. I cannot explain right now, but I need you to activate this object to travel to the "Magician's House". The object has been charged by my Ixion Eidolon. All you need is the Thunder Crystal to activate it. Once you are both there, all will be explained. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble: Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII."

"W-What IS this?" Zidane noticed Steiner still moving about nervously, and tried to snap him out of it. "Hey, Rusty!" It seemed to work; Steiner stopped moving and turned to Zidane, with a face that seemed to be expecting Zidane to solve the problem immediately. "Where was that object the princess was talking about?"

"What object?" Came a voice from behind Zidane.

Without even thinking, he answered right away: "The one in the let…Ter…" He turned around, and saw Beatrix and her son Lance in her arms. "A-Ah! Beatrix! We were just…Um…"

Before he could think of an excuse, Beatrix had yanked the letter out of Zidane's hand, and read it quickly. "…What is this?" She asked, obviously dealing with it much better than her husband Steiner. "Steiner?"

"Y, yes!" Steiner pulled out a small white object from his pocket. It sort of looked like a tooth, although it was just a little bit bigger than any human tooth. "This is what was found on the Queen's letter!"

Zidane took the object, and examined it, whilst thinking about how easily Beatrix could control him, to the point where just her voice makes him calm down and act more like a soldier. "This is…A bone of some kind?" Zidane recalled Garnet's letter, and turned to Beatrix. "Where does Dagger keep her jewels?"

"There's a secret vault in our room. We felt it safer not to keep them in the Royal Chamber. Why?" She then remembered the Queen's instructions, and realised what Zidane was thinking. "I see. Very well, but I have a request."

"You wanna come with us?" Zidane asked, knowing from her face that that's what she wanted. "Sorry, no can do. You have a kid to take care of."

"He's already 3, I'm sure he'll be fine in the hands of Reagent Cid for a short while. And since it's an emergency, I'm sure he'll have no problems accepting." Beatrix answered, resolved to go with them.

"Not that one…" Beatrix's expression turned to that of confusion, and even more so when Zidane placed his hand on her stomach. "You've got another one coming…I can feel it…"

Beatrix stepped back, and was about to ask him what he was on about, but then recalled the first time she was pregnant. Zidane was the first to know, even before herself and Steiner. His people seemed to have some kind of ability to detect life that the people of Gaia did not have. She thought about it, and then looked at Steiner, who shared her look of disbelief. However, after taking some time to collect her thoughts…"Very well then, the Queen's instruction DID say for only you two to go…"

Moments later, the three of them were in Beatrix and Steiner's room, where Beatrix was un-boxing a green crystal with sparks coming off of it. The Thunder Crystal. "…This is it…" Zidane turned to Steiner, who was now more composed than earlier, and after receiving a quick nod, turned back to the Thunder Crystal.

"Are you sure you want to leave so quickly?" Beatrix took the Thunder Crystal, and prepared a ritual to use its powers. "Shouldn't you at least say good bye to everybody first?"

Zidane just grinned and answered: "Why? After all, it's not like we're not coming back!" That optimism was one of Zidane's finer points. Beatrix chuckled, and began the ritual. "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!" And then just like that, they were gone.

Zidane and Steiner found themselves in some kind of strange tunnel, where intense light shone all around them. They could barely see, and to make it worse, there was an unbearably loud noise all around them. They felt their bodies moving on their own, and couldn't do anything to control them. "W-What is this?"

"Don't ask me!" Zidane answered. "Maybe this the way to the "Magician's House?" Suddenly, a group of three silhouettes appeared in front of them, and they were heading straight towards Steiner. "RUSTY! WATCH OUT!"

But it was no use. Neither of them could move, and the three shadowy figures had knocked Steiner of course, and were dragging him away with them. "Zidaaaaaane!"

Zidane tried to move, but just couldn't seem to do so. "Rusty!" He shouted, hoping he could still hear him. "I'll wait for you at the "Magician's House"! So make sure you find your way there!"

And with that, the two had each departed on separate journeys.

**Back in Equestria, in Fluttershy's guest bedroom:**

"Um, I'm not sure you should be moving just yet…You were pretty badly hurt yesterday…" Fluttershy tried to convince Alex to settle down, but he would hear none of it. He was putting on a spare set of clothes that he had – a black long sleeved shirt with the number 4 on the front, in the center, in crimson red, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black fedora on his head (the one thing these ponies seemed to recognise), and a dark green cloak. He also replaced his glasses, his previous pair half broken and falling apart. After he was finished, he began preparing his things. "Please…"

"Hey, come on now!" Rainbow Dash, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, was helping the quiet Fluttershy who was having trouble convincing Alex to rest up. "You need to rest! You may think you're a big shot, but even big shots need to take it easy once in a while, y'know?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, and tried to reason with Alex a different way. "Look, I know this must be very hard for you to get used to, but let's face it, your…Whatever it was that brought here, broke. So you're not exactly going anywhere…" Alex glared at Twilight, who flinched for a second, but then continued. "Listen, we're only trying to help. You don't have to be afraid of us or anything…What's that?" Twilight saw Alex take out a long object from a plastic box. It was a katana. Alex unsheathed it check if it was alright, and then resheathed it and attached it to his belt.

"I'm going. Thanks for your help, really, but I need to get moving." He took out two handgun from another plastic box, loaded them, and placed them into holsters on his belt. He then packed the last of his provision into a backpack that he had, and started moving towards the door. Fluttershy once again blocked it, only this time…"Move." Alex pulled out a handgun, cocked it, and pointed it at Fluttershy. "Now." Everypony stared in both horror and fear, unable to do anything. Finally, Fluttershy backed down, realizing that she wouldn't win this time. "…See ya." And with that, he was off.


End file.
